Titans of Darkness
by Dioussis
Summary: Siriwan. Sequel to 'the Knight of the Force'. After defeating the evil Darth Sidious, Obi-wan Kenobi had led the entire Jedi Order to their new home on Ceresta. But with the Jedi away from Coruscant, evil shall rise again. Can Obi-wan and his family save the galaxy once again? Chapter 2 : The Jedi return to Coruscant !
1. Chapter 1

**Titans of Darkness**

** Prologue**

**Author : There it is ! The sequel of the Knight of the Force. If you haven't read the first fiction, you will certainly have many difficulties to understand everything, though I believe it is still possible. This fiction is mainly a SIRIWAN story, but we will follow the next generation of the Jedi with young Luke, Leia and others that would soon appeared. Anyway, enjoy !**

* * *

For fourteen long years, Coruscant had been abandoned by its shinning warriors, their Temple left empty as every Jedi had deserted after their general exile ordered by the Senate itself. Many would tell you they had simply disappeared, probably now extinct after a terrible battle against a Sith army on Byss, where the Republic had made serious investigations to find their locations. And others still had faith, claiming that the Jedi would always be watching over them, protecting them for threats they all ignored about. They became angelic shadow, a formidable shield against darkness while every other being in this galaxy believed it safe. And yet, the Republic had its knights too now. It had been six years that General Skywalker had decided to create a whole new Order, much smaller but as effective, to protect the Galactic Senate and the Republic's words. He was the famous leader of the Republican Old Guard, known as the Old Guard, a reference to the Jedi Order, and he had resolved many conflicts with his fellow guards. According to the rumors, they were only sixty-three, and the Guard was mainly composed with the former younglings in the AgriCorp. Those who hadn't been judged strong enough in the Force to become a Jedi, but Skywalker took them under his wings and had trained them into tremendous warriors. And there were also the hopes of the future generation, with Luke and Leia Skywalker, both training with other seven young people with Anakin Skywalker, though it was said Leia had expressed her desire to become the political representative of the Old Guard in the Senate.

During those fourteen years, the galaxy had changed greatly, as the former Separatist leaders had been judged, ending the terrible Clone Wars, and the Republic had seen Chancellor Organa bringing peace and preventing hundreds of others conflicts with a strong democratic policy. He had settle a system in wich every planet had a right to ask questions by their Senators, instead of being asked, while Palpatine had still the power. It was a simple thought, yet its effects had tremendously improved the peace in the entire Known Regions, even in the Outer Rime with the Hutt Cartel, now an official supporter of the Repubic, though they still claimed their independence.

So logically, when former Senator Padmé Skywalker of Naboo was elected as the new Chancellor, one year ago, nothing would have normally threatened such beautiful and no more fragile peace. Yet Anakin had never seen his wife so worried about their future, as rumors of rebellion were heard everywhere. Many had protested against her election, claiming that she wasn't strong enough, that she was influenced by the position of her husband, the leader of the Old Guard, but she had remained in place as thousands of worlds were behind her, as well as the very respected Bail Organa who was teaching his adoptive daughter Winter Organa, a great friend of Leia, the ways of the Senate. But it wasn't enough, as more and more senators had openly criticized the involvement of the Old Guard during the Senate Session, or Padmé's decision to stop the production of the clones. She had questioned every planets of the Republic : was the production of new clones still necessary? A massive negative answered had been sent, but the Senate was still filled by cupid, and power-hungry senators that Padmé tried the best she could to depose.

Padmé sighed as she walked on the blue silk groundsheet of the Jedi Temple's golden corridors. The place was now open to any visitors at any time, where they could admire the member of the Old Guard sparring, or levitating massive rocks over their head, and even meditating under the instruction of General Skywalker. And seeing her husband meditating would always brought a smile to her lips : fifteen years ago, it would have been a real miracle to stare at a sitting in silence Anakin Skywalker. But after the Dark War, as it was called, on Byss, Anakin changed and became the greatest Jedi, in all but name, that he was supposed to be. He became patient, calm, always thinking before acting, and would rather negotiate than igniting his blue lightsaber. In a way, Padmé was certain Anakin was doing it for his former Master, Obi-wan Kenobi who had left Coruscant after that Dark War. He had told her many times, Obi-wan alone had saved the entire galaxy, their family and his life. So he would honour him until his death, and it had begun with the gold statue of Kenobi proudly standing in a sleeveless robe, his arms behind his back, at the entrance of the Jedi Temple.

"Chancellor," a man, dressed with a pale yellow top under a dark brown tunic, a design very similar to the Jedi's tabard, and a pair of black pants and black leather boots. He was in his mid twenties, with long blond hair and piercing green eyes. "It is a pleasure to see you again. Shall I escort you to your husband?"

"Thank you, Ariss," Padmé replied, smiling politely, "I'll gladly walk with you again." He nodded and started to follow her, in a complete Jedi-like silence. Ariss was the first Guard that Anakin had trained since the departure of the Jedi Order, and despite his so-called low connexion to the Force, he had proven himself quite capable, and had avoid dozens of political crisis, just like in the Hapan system three months ago : another question of lineage and succession to the throne. Anakin always told Padmé how much he wass proud of the young man at dinner. And Ariss was the responsible of the young members of the Old Guard.

"So," the blonde man started, "I heard the Senate had summoned Mandalore in session in two days."

"You are well informed," she winked at him. "With the threat of rebellion among the Republic's rank, I must examine every suspicious behaviour of any world."

"But Mandalore is no member of the Republic, Chancellor," Ariss wisely recalled. "Are you certain they would answer? And what if the Neutral Confederacy find such … 'invitation' insulting?"

Padmé nodded. The Neutral Confederacy was a regrouping of all neutral worlds in the galaxy that had refused to become a member of the Republic, and such union became more and more powerful after the disappearence of the Separatists. They were not a threat, just an important economic ally to the Republic, but a war between them could be terrible.

"I hope this _Mand'alore the Protector_ is as just and wise that the galaxy claims he is," she said thinking about the new leader of Mandalore who had risen after the death of Satine Kryze three years ago.

"I met that Boba Fett once," Ariss informed. "He is a great man. But his people had suffered too much during the Kilik Invasion, three years ago. In a way, I understand their choice to become warriors again, to properly protect themselves. When High General Kenobi fought against Darth Maul on Mandalore," Padmé heard the admiration in his voice, "there wasn't enough Protectors to stop the Death Watch and the Sith. So ultimately they fell against a greater army, against the Kilik. I don't think the Republic should blame him."

"We totally understood all of this Ariss," the Chancellor realised they arrived at the training room she was heading too, as she heard Luke and Leia sparring against their father. "But their production of Mandalorian steel is abnormally high, and the Neutral Confederacy had never been so rich. And with the recent admission of the Rothana Heavy Engineering to them, we must be sure they are not the rebellion we are looking for."

"Of course, of course," Ariss stepped aside to let Padmé pass the entrance. "Either way, the Old Guard will be protecting the Republic. I promise you Chancellor," and he left as swiftly as he had appeared.

So Padmé Skywalker was left alone, at the door of a wide room made of yellow stone, glowing under the sun of Coruscant. Such room was found at every corner at this level, and had been filled with thousands of young Jedi training with their Master in the past, but now only her family was present here, and yet it meant the whole world for her. Everytime she came here, she allowed her mind to wander blankly, forgetting for a brief moment about the rebellion, the Senate or the galaxy. It was just her son, her daughter and her husband. As usual, Luke, in his beige Jedi-like tunic was ferociously attacking his father, his green blade clashing with the blue one, as Anakin, dressed with a light brown tunic and a sleeveless blue robe, dodged the very accurate blow of Leia Skywalker. As a fourteen year old boy, Luke had never looked so alike with his father, with sandy blond hair, cut short just like Anakin, and with his gentle ocean eyes, while Leia was rather a younger version of herself with dark eyes and chocolate hair copying the same hairstyle than her mother. But it was quite the contrary with their characters : Leia was as fierce and passionate like her father in his youth, and Luke was much calmer as his mother. Yet when they were holding a lightsaber, Luke was the offensive learner of Djem So, and Leia was a practitioner of the delicate form of Soresu.

"Padmé?" Anakin asked for the second time while blocking Luke's green blade, and Leia's blue one. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh Anakin," she blushed, "no I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts."

The three members of her family immediately stopped fighting and came to lovingly hug her, and Anakin stole a quick kiss on her gorgeous lips.

"Are you worried about Mandalore?" Leia said, already aware of the next session in the Senate.

"Yes I am," Padmé replied caressing her dark hair, "but they must not know."

"I am certain _Mand'alore the Protector_ has no intention to move against the Republic," Luke stated. "And I am certain he will not come on Coruscant."

"I agree with Luke", Anakin added, "they have always avoided any contact with us. Why would it change?"

"They are still not able to forgive us," Padmé bit her lips. "And I frankly think they are right. We should have sent at least a Star Destroyer to help them."

"Three years ago," Anakin grinned, "we had only two new Star Destroyers. And in the end, they managed to repel the Kiliks. A Star Destroyer wouldn't have changed the situation."

"They will never see it that way, Anakin."

"Yes, but it is not your fault," he said caressing her back, "and I am sure Boba Fett doesn't hold you responsible for these deaths. It was a terrible war, but interfering could have exposed the Republic's people to a deadlier attack. They chose neutrality, with its benefits and its disadvantages."

"Anakin," she started, looking at him with a certain amount of seduction. "Your wisdom is growing every day."

"Well," he replied, holding her against him, "I tried to listen to the Chancellor of the Republic," and he kissed her, causing Leia and Luke to run away in disgust, yelling how much immoral their parents were.

"Wait four or five years, and our kids would be stick to their lovers," Anakin joked, "and we will see how much disgusting this is."

"How can you blame them?" Padmé teased, "I recall a young Jedi Knight kissing a Senator much older than him."

"I think he was the luckiest man in the entire galaxy," and he kissed her again.

* * *

**Author Note : Yes, a pure Skywalker moment in that prologue. Do not worry, this story is still a Siriwan fiction, but the Jedi cannot appeared that soon. (Okay they will appear very soon :p)**

**Anyway, the main plot of this sequel is settled, I hope you liked what I tried to reveal, and make you want to read the next chapters. Until then, do not hesitate to criticize, it had always helped me greatly. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1 : The New Jedi Order

* * *

**Author Note : Wow** **eleven reviews for the prologue ! Thank you so much, my friend! I can see that my old dear followers are back, you all are awesome ;). And the new ones too, of course, I am very proud to give you a fiction that pleases you.  
** **DestinyChanger : I'll pray for you my dear friend :)**

**Now ... let's begin !**

* * *

Far beyond the Core Region of the galaxy controlled by the Galactic Republic, farther the dangerous and partially explored area known as the Wild Space, stood the Unknown Regions of the galaxy. It was said to include uncharted areas in dense nebulae, global clusters, and the galactic halos. And many governments had repeatedly sent scouts into the Unknown Regions, without an evident success, informing the Known Regions of the dangers of such space. And yet, worlds of this area had been many times visited such as Illum, only found by the Jedi Knights and well protected for its source of saber crystals. However, there were threats stirring there that imposing the Republic to these systems were clearly impossible. And so it had been the perfect place to rebuild a Jedi Order, free of any politic systems, watching remotely over the galaxy and protecting its citizens in the greatest secrets.

Fourteen years ago, during the events of the Dark War, Master Yoda disappeared there, bringing with him the entire future of his Order, awaiting with great worries for his older students, like Master Windu or Master Kenobi, to name just a few, to vanquish the evil Dark Lord of the Sith Palpatine, today known as Darth Sidious. Many people of the Republic still didn't understand why the Jedi couldn't return to Coruscant after their victory. Had their exile imposed by the Senate really been the rightful decision when they had learnt about all the corruption and treachery within the Republic? Billions believed it not, claiming that the Jedi were the backbone of the Republic, and without them, who could stop another being like Palpatine to take power? Though in fourteen years, the Republic had seen its bests chancellors with Organa and Amidala, many senators had expressed their fears for the future concerning the so little number of the Old Guard trying to protect them. And in fourteen years, why the Jedi had never tried to communicate with those two chancellors, well known for their sympathy toward the Order? Such question still remained, and they were certain the Jedi Order, wherever it was now established, knew about the worries of the galaxy.

Yet, the new Jedi Council, helping constantly the government of Ceresta, the planet where they chose to settle down, had always forbidden any of its member to reveal itself. They were to be shadows, stealth warriors fighting against misery without the now considered unworthy of such knowledge Galactic Republic. No one had to understand the Jedi had always been among them, and the only exceptions were to keep the secrets to their tombs. Such had been the strong words of the new Master of the Order Obi-wan Kenobi, when fourteen years ago Master Windu had given him his rank, after his unbelievable demonstration of power on Byss. And thanks to such policy, the Jedi Order had been so brightful, powerful and protected.  
But their new world, Ceresta, was also at work here, as the planet seemed to literally be a real altar of the Force, giving the strength of its inhabitants, slowing their aging, and tremendously increasing the power of the Jedi training on its ground. And how could it have been different? From the wide azure oceans to the floating rocky islands and the high snow covered mountains of Ceresta, the Force had never spoken so clearly to its Jedi, except for the Knight of the Force Obi-wan Kenobi.

Finally, Siri Kenobi, his wife, was now able to understand how powerful could feel her man whenever she listened to the Force, even if it was only a fraction of the still increasing power he had. But at least, he didn't have to hide it anymore, as Grand Master Yoda had decided to reveal the true nature of the auburn Jedi Master. The reaction of her fellow Jedi would always surprised her, after they had been told about the future Obi-wan had prevented by taking actions in the Senate against Palpatine. None of them became wary of him, or alienating but all had come to respect him even more, and Obi-wan was constantly asked by demands of the padawans. As the Knight of the Force and Master of the New Order, Kenobi had trained, with Yoda, those who had lost their masters during the Dark War, and completed the training of Ahsoka Tano, now a Knight since three years, and of the redeemed Inquisitor H'can Ti, now husband of Shaak Ti and member of the new Jedi Council of Ceresta.  
Siri, sipping a cup of Cerestan tea, above the balcony of her apartment, which was in fact an entire tower, stared at the large Jedi City craved in golden stone reflecting the lights of the three suns above them in the bright blue sky. The City was as wide as Theed, on Naboo, built with the help of the natives of Ceresta and the Jedi, and looked like a smoother and smaller Coruscant with high towers, bright streets between the golden buildings leading to the so many districts of the city, and bordered by one of those oceans. It still amazed her how much technologically advanced was the Jedi City, with shields more powerful than on Byss, and defenses capable to destroy a Venator in few seconds. But the most beautiful part of the City was its core, where the Jedi Council Tower had been built. This tower had kept the exact design than the one of Coruscant, but it was much larger, with dozens of balcony, and its top was made of transparent crystals, allowing the Council to watch over the city at any time, without being blinded by the suns thanks to an amazing aspect of the crystal which reduced and reflected in the same time those lights, creating the impression of a glowing star rising above the Jedi City.

"I think I can stay days staring at such view," a man's strong voice said behind the wife of Obi-wan. "I'm sorry I'm late for our tea."

Siri turned and stared at the man, with a gentle grin, "And I thought I taught you punctuality, Ferus."

"From a certain point of view then," he teased as he recalled how many time she had been late of Coruscant for Council meetings. "Where is your little family?"

"I believe they are still running with Boga on the Sky-Islands," she answered, pointing the large rocks floating in the sky next to the high pics and above the large green forest behind the city. "Though I am surprised you can't figure where is your apprentice."

"Don't blame me," he grinned as he came next to her, putting his hands on the gold balcony's fence, "Anteres's needs of freedom are greater than yours."

Siri smiled and offered him a cup of the green tea, "I think it's the first time I hear you complaining about one of my children."

"You do know how I feel about teaching Anteres," he replied bowing his head to lose his mind in the green liquid, staring at his own reflection.

"You still believe you are not worthy of being his Master?" She asked. He nodded shyly, so she rolled her eyes. "How many times Obi-wan and I shall repeat it, Ferus? You are one of the most powerful Jedi of the Order, and the entire Council knows Anteres can bring the light you have been looking for since your return. Though I am certain Aayla and your daughter Siera are also a source of light in your heart, you know you need Anteres. Perhaps more than my son does with you. But you have experienced things I cannot imagine when you decided to confront Sidious alone."

"That was reckless and foolish," he said, for the hundredth times. "I nearly died that night."

"You have paid the price, Ferus," she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's about time you start forgiving yourself. The Council has forgiven you, and Anteres is well aware of certain aspects of your powers, had he ever blamed you for that?"

"Anteres, blaming?" He repeated, almost laughing. "Your son is the most comprehensive Jedi I have ever met."

"And he is proud to be your apprentice, believe me," she assured. "Just like Galen is more than delight to have Ahsoka as his master. Do you think she didn't have trust issues at first? She had seen her master falling into darkness and was forced to watch him go away. I can assure you, Obi-wan had many difficulties at first, but look how strong she had become. She is confident, and Galen is trained better than I could have done myself."

"You were an excellent teacher, Master," he stated, with a honest smile. "if you, Obi-wan and Aayla hadn't been here … I don't know wha-"

"It's all in the past now," Siri recalled. "And you shall try to remember it every time you come here for a tea."

"Actually," he started, trying to hold a teasing grin, "I had another reason to come here."

"Oh so my husband sends you to deliver the message?" She raised an eyebrow, humor obviously tainted her voice. "Here I thought you would be a member of the Council when Anteres will reach Knighthood."

"You definitely picked Obi-wan's sarcasm, Master," he complimented. "But Mandalore called."

Surprised immediately marked her still youthful face. In fact Ferus wasn't very sure Siri had aged in those fourteen years. "I thought Obi-wan forbid Fett to directly call us, after we had stopped the Kilik Invasion."

"Yes, I was there too," he nodded, "and I remember this interdiction. Yet Fett appeared … disturbed."

"What's in the holomessage?"

"Obi-wan didn't tell me," he informed. "Only the Council will be aware of its content, but apparently, the Galactic Senate is involved."

Siri remembered an old vision she had of herself, standing in a large ship over Coruscant. Perhaps was it time it came to pass, though she was certain in such vision, Anteres had been much younger. "How do you feel about it?"

"Mandalore has allied with us," Ferus recalled, "which is, I believe, quite surprising considering our common past. And even if we have acted in secrecy, we should help them, if the Republic believes Mandalore a threat."

"I still don't understand how Fett managed to cover our actions on Mandalore against the Kilik three years ago."

"Well … we were only four Jedi."

"And you and Ahsoka destroyed half of the Kilik fleet", she recalled teasing. "Such chaos cannot be hidden so easily."

"I guess the death of Satine Kryze made covering it all simpler," Ferus confessed, putting his empty cup away. "It had shaken all of us, and Fett's decision was enough to convince the Republic of the gravity of the invasion, and so they had the dignity not to investigate."

"Don't remind me," Siri sighed. "Obi-wan took three ships down when Satine died in his arms. And I can assure you I felt terrible too. After all Obi-wan lived in his past, I wasn't able to prevent another misery in his life ..."

"He never blamed you."

"Of course not, it's Obi-wan," she said smiling sadly. "But I have to protect him, no matter what."

"Ahsoka told me Galen has that same over-protectiveness for his family," Ferus laughed gently. "But he is your son so ..."

"I guess it's only natural," Siri nodded, smiling as she thought about her adoptive son. "He had lost his biological parents so he tries his best to protect his last family. I will never blame him for that, even if such attachment is … questionable."

"He is a great kid," Ferus stated, "extremely powerful in the Force and as skilled with his two blue lightsabers. He and Anteres make the perfect team whenever they are together. And I believed your daughter will be as strong as her brothers."

"Satele is more distant," she informed, "just like I was in my youth, but as calm as her father. She is perhaps too serious for her young age, but what can I say to Obi-wan's daughter." Ferus started to laugh, almost falling above the hence. "Did I say something funny?"

"I would have said that Satele is more like you than Obi-wan," he managed to say. "But being Obi-wan's daughter, she would certainly not be known as a Cold Queen."

"Hey!" Siri gently elbowed him, "I've never asked for such name!"

"Sure, Master," he laughed again.

"And what about Siera?" Siri asked. "She is always bringing trouble to my little girl."

"Siera cannot stay in the same place more than five seconds," he replied speaking of his Twi'lek daughter. "She is just like Aayla."

"You forget she is a hybrid," Siri grinned. "She may looked like a stunning blue Twi'lek, she doesn't have the sharp canines, her eyes have definitely the color of yours, and her internal organs are more than human."

"Well miracle happens sometimes," he admitted, thinking about the happiness he had experienced eleven years ago. "And I am very happy our daughters get along so well. And as her master, Aayla is quite proud of Satele."

"You can't say you regret coming here, can you?" She teased again.

"Stop now," Ferus dodged another blow from the blonde woman, "you'll be late for the Council Session."

"One of the many advantages being married to the Master of the Order," Siri replied sticking her tongue out, "Obi-wan will always wait for me."

"And what will Master Windu and Gallia say about that?"

"Even Yoda never complained Ferus," she informed, headed to the private elevator of her home. "The Council is much more relaxed than on Coruscant. It's about time you realise this."

"Do you miss Coruscant, Siri?" Ferus demanded, as she stepped inside the lift.

"Not at all, my friend," and the white doors closed, letting Ferus alone enjoying the breathtaking view of the Jedi City on Ceresta. Now he had to find Anteres, his apprentice, obviously challenging Boga and his brother to more and more dared actions on the Sky-Islands.

* * *

The Sky-Islands of Ceresta were floating rocks in the air because of strong magnetic currents coming directly from the high sharp white pics that rose next to this region of the planet. On each island straggly beards of vines hung down beneath the mountains like the roots of air-fern, and waterfalls escaped holes in its cliff edge sides, falling down the ground, in from small to wide sink holes at the feet of the massive montains or in the green flourishing forest below. Such purely beautiful yet very dangerous high places had become the playing ground of the youngest Jedi on Ceresta, and days hadn't passed without a more and more daring challenge made by one of the Kenobi's family. Today again, Satele Kenobi, the sister of the short dark haired Galen and the dark blond Anteres, was riding on Boga in the middle of the old large trees trying to pursue her foolish brothers. This time, Anteres and Galen had decided to jump from the highest island, down its cascade and plung into one of the small sinkhole hundreds of meters below. Of course they had done it many times, but not on _that_ island.

Satele sighed, dodged a large branch as Boga ran behind the two young men jumping everywhere, creating the almost impression that they were flying creatures of the jungle. And their speed was just tremendous : Boga, as a varactyl, was able to run next to speeders, yet in such area, her top speed wasn't that great. Satele was absolutely sure Anteres and Galen were once again testing their limits in the Force, though after the eleven years she had spent with them since her birth, she wasn't still able to determinate their real strength. Especially with Anteres, whose Force presence was so strong that her father Obi-wan appeared as a small star next to a sun. She even remembered, years ago when she was still a child that Anteres, with his only uncontrolled presence, was able to make those surrounding him faint. So since that day, it was impossible to know how strong was Anteres Kenobi. Of course Galen was extremely powerful too, but he clearly had more raw signature that he learnt to control with his master Ahsoka Tano, who had according, to their father, a good amount of experience concerning Jedi with that kind of power. Though Satele had never dared to ask what obviously pained both Ahsoka and her father, she knew he had been talking about the one called Skywalker, or Vader from another point of view.

"Are you following us until the end, sister?" Galen yelled behind him, his voice amplified with the Force. "And here I thought you were the serious one!" Both his and Anteres' laughters echoed in the middle of the so many imposive trees.

Grinning, Satele caressed gently the feathers of the still vigourous Boga, "are you certain you wanna jump, beautiful girl?" Boga howled in excitement as she started to ran faster, closing the gap between the two boys ahead. For fourteen years, the varactyl had came on Ceresta with their father after the terrible Dark War, and since that day, Boga started to see the Kenobi's family like her own, protecting these children just like a mother would, or perhaps more like a big sister : Siri had always said jumping from the Sky-Island was foolish, and very unJedi like. They shouldn't always seek adventures or high sensations. A jedi was supposed to be patient, controled and calm. But every time the stunning blonde mother scowled them, their father tried his best to hide his smile in front of his children, without very much success though. Obi-wan always like to remember his wife how much their children were like her.

Suddenly, no tree was surrounding them, allowing them to stare at the bright blue ocean sky above them, and clouds below the ground. Satele was also able to notice the so many smaller floating islands under them, and started to look for her brothers who she found heading directly for the gap on the light-grey stoned ground : the waterfall started here, and soon, they would all be falling with the Force as their only yet all mighty ally.  
Just before jumping, Anteres turned to stare at the varactyl and her blonde sister and grinned to defy her. And after a military salute, the dark blond boy made a high backward somersault while, next to him, Galen dived head straight in the gap and both of them disappeared from Satele's sight. So she braced herself on the saddle, and summoned the Force inside her mind and body. And as Boga leapt without hesitation, Satele forced herself to open her eyes to witness the beauty around her, as drops of clear water fell on her. She could once again stare at the long vines coming from the island now above them, and started to laugh as adrenaline rose in her heart and because she watched Anteres creating different of animal forms with the clouds he was piercing. Galen appeared much more out of his mind in the air, he was flying like a bird, besting this so unusual environment for humans but Galen was that kind of man. Always above any threats on his head, demonstrating his tremendous abilities to use the Force whenever he had to. Perhaps was he demonstrating too much, but Satele knew her brother this way since the first day of her life.

Out of the blue, Galen opened his arms and legs wide, creating a heavy resistance to the wind and slowly, Boga and Satele came down at his level while Anteres had decided to increase his speed with the Force : clouds that he passed through were shattered after his passage.

"I will show you the way, Satele," Galen yelled as his light grey tunic flapped in the air, once again perhaps overly protective.

"I can sense Anteres from there," Satele replied, her voice loud. "I am not blind, I'll found the sinkhole!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go ahead," she replied. "I will take care of Boga." And with the varactyl howling in the sky, Galen nodded hesitantly but increased his speed again to join his foolish brother down below.

For Anteres Kenobi, the world around him, despite his speed as great as a ship now, was slowing with every meters he was falling because the Force was his only guide now. Just like every time he opened his mind to his misty ally, he found him standing in what he supposed to be a limitless ocean that he could control by his simple desire. Inside him, the power was bowling, ready to manifest itself in a bright storm able to erase entire ships with a simple thought. So falling thousands of meters wasn't that much a challenge, even if Master Ollin had always said that taking a first step would remain the greatest challenge. Anteres, after four years as his apprentice, still didn't really know what his master had refered to, but was sure it had to do with Coruscant. He grinned as he felt Ferus waiting for him at the sinkhole next to his friend, or _girlfriend_ like Galen liked to tease. Ferus didn't appear worried, and tried to comfort Shira Brie about the apparent dangerosity of such jump. But Shira would always worry for him, that's how she was, since Aayla and Ferus Ollin had brought her secretly to Ceresta.

"_There!"_ Anteres had spotted to very small lake straight ahead. From there, it seemed to be inches wide, but down below, the water was as wide as a gunship. Of course wide wouldn't be the word his mother or Shira would use, but Anteres and Galen had decided to dive in that particular sinkhole.

"_What will you do now that you have jumped from the highest spot on Ceresta, Anteres?"_ Master Ollin's voice echoed in his mind, humor clearly felt through their bond.

"_Perhaps explore every tunnel of the White Mountains, Master."_

"_You are incorrigible, my young friend,"_ Ferus laughed through the bond. "_And here I thought training Obi-wan's son would be peaceful."_

"_Admit it,"_ Anteres's speed raised again as the padawan could now notice Shira next to his master, "_you missed all of your adventures with Mom. So you are relieved to live some more with her son."_

"_Reading your old master's mind is cheating Anteres."_

"_You're not old at all, Master," _and at last, Anteres felt his body entering swiftly yet with a not so strong resistance the green water of the small lake, creating waves high enough to soak both Shira and Ferus at the same time.

Laughing under water, the son of Obi-wan returned to the surface and stared at the fourteen year old girl, with long copper hair and glowing green eyes. She looked torn between relief and annoyance as her hairs were drenched. And so was her clothes : the grey bodyglove that she was wearing was satured with water.

"Anteres!" She yelled. "Couldn't you have used the Force to enter smoothly into water?" She asked with a teasing grin, but her eyes widened as Galen, Satele and Boga splashed her again as they crashed into the lake. And this time, Ferus complained too.

"Sorry," Anteres rubbed his soak hair, apologizing. "I guess it was too priceless."

"You realise you could all have killed yourself," Shira raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Galen's head came out of the water, "and it was definitely worth it!"

Shira rolled her eyes, as she tried to hide her amusement. She then stared at the boy she believed she was in love with : Anteres had joined her on the wet rocky ground. He was still dressed with that simply grey top, similar to a military uniform, with black pants which was stuck on his legs because of the water, and his black boots were making a ridiculous sound as he walked toward her.

"I'm sorry you worried," he said, his blue grey eyes still full of excitement. "But you should have jumped with me."

"Alright lover boy," Ferus came to help Satele to come out of the lake, staring once again at her famous lightsaber that had belonged in another lifetime to Master Qui-Gon Jinn. A gift Satele cherished as her own life. "The Council is in a special session, I am certain we all are going to be contacted very soon. Playtime is over, I'm afraid."

"We weren't playing, Master Ollin," Galen gleamed, caressing Boga's large head. "It's part of a training."

"Wait until Ahsoka learns what you've been doing," the master threatened playfully, "and you will start a real training. I heard you two sparred seven hours without a stop, last time."

"Don't remind me," the dark haired boy said, "my arms became heavier than a Star Defender," referring to the extremely wide star cruisers that the Jedi had just finished building with the people of Ceresta.

Ferus chuckled as he turned at Shira, "Your master, Luminara, is going to expose the situation to the Prime Minister after the Council Session." The redhaired girl nodded in acknowledgment. "I think you can wait her there."

"Thank you Master Ollin, I'll be on my way."

Immediately, Galen and Satele returned on Boga's back, who happily again arched herself and headed to the Jedi City for a short rest until their next mission, while Ferus followed running and jumping everywhere behind them, so that only Shira and Anteres remained next to the small, suddenly quite romantic, lake.

"Somehow," Anteres started, reaching for her hand, "I feel that Master Ollin and I will once again travel half the galaxy for another boring mission."

"You and Ferus had avoided many conflicts in the whole galaxy," Shira recalled with a smile full of pride. "And I am not talking about your negociations' skills with the Chiss Ascendency."

"That wasn't so difficult," Anteres replied with the same humility he shared with his father, "they are not interested in the Republic. And their civilisation is quite admirable, trust me."

"Well, it's a true miracle they have decided to ally with us then," she nodded drying her hair with her delicate hands.

"For the moment, yes."

"You think they can start a war against the Jedi?"

"Ceresta's location is still a secret," Anteres headed toward the road leading to their home, "the Force is protecting us. Nobody can come here without the consent of the Force, and the Sith have been defeated."

"I'm clearly not afraid of Sith," Shira grinned, showing on purpose an over-confidence in her voice. "They can come, they cannot not defeat us."

"We are a great team indeed."

"We are more than that, right?" She asked, perfectly knowing that they were probably too young to correctly understand if they really loved each other. But ages had never counted with such feelings, as Master Luminara kept reminded her.

"Of course we are," Anteres came closer and kisser her left cheek, "and one day, you will a Kenobi. That's a looooot"

She rolled her eyes slowly as she blushed because of his touch, "Oh you and your lineage!"

* * *

As the pure white doors of the Council Tower's lift opened in front of Siri, the blonde Jedi took a moment to gape once again at the beauty of the rooftop made of transparent crystals. From there, her eyes could settle on the high pics of the mountains' chain to the north, or the ocean to the south that gently bathed the decks of the Jedi City. On the east side, there were the dozens of smaller districts, glowing because of the same material used for its construction, that formed the population who wasn't a member of the Jedi Order. And in the middle of those area stood the cerestan Senate, constructed in a shape of a large stadium with also a transparent roof made of the cerestan crystal They have learned to live with them, improve their technologies, increasing their wealth and worked together in the politic issues : Master Luminara Vos, member of the Council and wife of Quinlan Vos, had been elected to be the voice of the cerestan government in the Council. Her mission was much more political, but as crucial as the Prime Minister of Ceresta had always cared about the Force in every matter, because he was, just like every other human on this planet, sensitive to the Force. Most of them had been trained by the Master of the Order Obi-wan Kenobi to gain the many advantages of the Force, but considered not strong enough to fully become a Jedi Knight. In a way, they were like the AgriCorps of the Old Jedi Order, but now working next to the Order : it wasn't surprising to cross civilians walking in the center of the city, or walking inside the Council Tower, chatting with Jedi Knights, or reading history in the Archive Tower. Living together had also been possible as many Jedi had decided to marry with civilians, just like Siri's old friend Master Galen Muln who was the husband of a stunning black haired woman with honey eyes.

"You're late, Siri," the Master of the Order's voice called, bringing her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, my Prince," she teased, recalling the history of the Kenobi familly on Ceresta,bowing with a fake respect in front of him. The Kenobi family, now ruling on Stewjon, found its origins on Ceresta where the first King Kenobi decided to leave this planet because of the powers it was providing to its population. The King were unable to control all of those who became Force-sensitive so they left for Stewjon. And millenias after those events, Obi-wan Kenobi had returned, and acclaimed as a King though Obi-wan had strongly refused ruling the planet and became a great supporter of the cerestan democracy. "I sent Master Ollin looking for your children."

"Siera told me they have planned to jump from the high island today," Kit Fisto stated, speaking about Ferus' daughter, his padawan. "That's pretty high."

"Is that encouragement, Master Fisto?" Mace asked with an amused smile.

"Wonderful are the minds of these children," Grand Master Yoda, sitting between Windu and Obi-wan, chuckled, "but proceed we must, Master Siri."

"Of course, Master," so, this time with humility, Siri came next to her husband and sat in her chair, trying not to crease her long and tight dark green dress.

"You are probably already informed that _Manda'lore the Protector_ contacted us, early this morning," Obi-wan stated. "They have been convoked by the Senate of the Republic."

"I thought the Republic refused to deal with the Neutral Confederacy," Quinlan scratched his square chin. "Why now?"

"Master Ollin had informed us of the rumors on that side of the galaxy," Master H'can Ti replied, leaning forward on his seat, next to Windu. "Perhaps Chancellor Skywalker believes Mandalore to help the so-called rebellion."

"They will understand Mandalore has been building ships for us," Master Adi affirmed, looking at her husband Mace with worried eyes.

"Or worse," Mace nodded. "Of course the Republic will conclude Mandalore has built a fleet, so they will feel threatened."

"I agree," Obi-wan said, frowning. "I believe we should send a team on Coruscant to clear Mandalore of any suspicions."

"Are you certain?" Shaak Ti asked in surprise. "We are still considered like traitors, and hundreds of senators would demand our arrest the moment we escape hyperspace," she paused, as she tried to read in his blue-grey eyes, and then she interpreted correctly. "And you are counting on it?"

"We need to scan the Republic's space, Master Ti," Obi-wan nodded. "We still haven't found what Master Dooku warned us about before his death." Sadness and regrets immediately rose in every member's heart. "He trust all of us to destroy that weapon, and after fourteen years, we perhaps have the opportunity to honour his memory."

Siri stared sorrowful at the curved hilt on her belt, "We will be enemies to them, Obi-wan. Our ships is far more powerful than any of their Star Destroyers, even if we haven't been properly able to study them. Our Star Defenders can annihilate five or more of those ships. They won't hesitate to protect Coruscant."

"We must convince Prime Minister Tessin how important this mission is," Obi-wan replied, almost regretful to return to the Republic. "Mandalore cannot fall because of us."

"Agree I do," Yoda nodded at his most powerful student. "Protectors we still are. Defend Mandalore's honour, the Jedi must. Hide forever, we cannot."

"Ceresta will remain secret, no matter what," Master Luminara recalled the Council's promise to the government. And when Obi-wan nodded, she went on, "I am certain Prime Minister would want to accompany us."

"Of course he will," Master Stass Allie grinned, "he keeps reading all of our history concerning Coruscant."

"Go on Coruscant you should, Master Obi-wan," Yoda suggested strongly. "Representing of the Order you are. Your duty it is."

"And a famous face will certainly have more effect on the Senate," Master Galen Muln, the latest member of the Council teased. "Perhaps it could a be good opportunity to show our past to our best padawans too."

"All the Council cannot go," Adi stated, "it would be too dangerous."

"Kyle can go without me," Quinlan announced about his padawan. "And he will be very pleased to work with Obi-wan again."

"Satele is too young," Siri said, recalling her old vision on the Jedi Temple about their return to Coruscant. And somehow, she had a bad feeling about such trip. "And she is only Aayla's padawan since a year, I believe it is too soon."

"I will stay here with Siera too," Kit nodded at the blonde wife of Obi-wan. "Only the oldest should go."

"That would be Kyle, Anteres, Galen and Corran ?" H'can voiced, with the obvious intent to visit Coruscant with his apprentice, Corran Horn, a force-sensitive boy that he and Shaak Ti had brought back from Corellia.

"You will come too, H'can," Obi-wan smiled gently at the man he had trained on Ceresta.

"Of course, Master."

"I will accompany you," Siri quickly added. "You will need me there."

"Go with you, Master Tano and Ollin must," Yoda gravely nodded at Siri. "A test, you three must face."

"I'm going too," Master Shaak Ti rose from her seat with a comprehensive smile. "Four members of the Council is an adequate number, especially if we face the Senate."

"Yes," Mace agreed. "Four will show the respect we still have for the Senate, but will send a clear message : their business is no longer ours. We are going there to help Fett, not to ally with the Republic."

"Ally of the entire galaxy, the Jedi Order must remain," Yoda pointed Obi-wan with his stick, "trust you to explain this to them, I do."

"Good luck Obi-wan," Quinlan laughed as he leaned on his seat, "I heard the Senate hasn't learnt discipline since our departure. But please, record their reactions when you will show your face. I wanna watch this over and over for the rest of my life."

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Quinlan?" Siri teased.

"Force no!" He laughed again. "And believe me, Kyle will be happy to participate to a more … Jedi-like mission. He still complains about our mission on Illum."

"That is because you are a tyrant, my love," Luminara grinned, showing her white teeth, "letting him freeze three days without food or water is horrible. Especially when in the end, _he_ had to save you from starving."

And then, the entire Council laughed wholeheartedly, almost forgetting the stakes of their return to the Republic. Such was the mood on Ceresta, and soon, Siri and Obi-wan would be forced to answer to the Senate, the Chancellor, and a man that every Jedi thought to never see again.

* * *

Since many years, the now quite numerous Star Destroyers of the Republic were scouring the Hutt Space to prevent any threats of rebellion, or conflicts in this still very dangerous area in the Wild Space. But because of its dangers, the officers of the Republic Navy had quickly reached the highest ranks, justifying the large fleet travelling that space every day. The largest of them, was currently above Makeb, watching over the production of rare and expensive materials necessary for the construction of the Star Destroyers built by Siennar. So the mission of those men were of a crucial importance at the edge of the Hutt Space.

On the bridge of the larger ship, the tension was palpable, as high as during the Clone Wars, for those who had the curse to live them, and for the youngest members of the crew, being transferred to the _Havelon_ meant a huge salary with high death risks. Yet the _Havelon_ had seen the rises of many heroes of the Republic, like Soontir Fel, the brave and highly talented pilot whose skills could rival with the Force sensitive members of the Old Guard. Catching the attention of many officers, Soontir Fel had been promoted three years ago at the rank of lieutenant despite his young age, and his carreer on the _Havelon _was as promising.

"Lieutenant Fel!" a communication's crew ran on the bridge where the heroic piloting was staring at the so many industrial devices above Makeb, protecting by dozens of TIE fighters. "We have been informed that Drill number three on Makeb is now back to optimal use."

"Excellent," Fel nodded. "Have you informed the Admiral?"

"He requested your presence, Sir," the crew member's voice shook in discomfort. "He is already in the communication room."

"You can return to your post, soldier," Fel smiled gently as he passed the hurried man.

Immediately starting to run, because being late with an officer in communication would cause great harm to his reputation, he met many stormtroopers that saluted him in admiration, and after passing the many corridors of the Star Destroyer, he reached the black large room of the communication center. Bracing himself and straightening his uniform, Fel entered swiftly, without a sound inside the darkened room where a tall thin man in uniform was leaning on the communication device, and three others high-rank man of the Navy were present with him.

"Soontir," the tall man with grey hairs welcomed warmly, with an accent from Eriadu. "We've been waiting for you."

"Yes," the talented pilot saluted with respect, "I'm sorry. It will never happen again."

"You're not late," the Admiral informed, "there is nothing to worry about. Are you ready to meet one of them?"

Soontir nodded, knowing exactly who was _them._ "The Republic is a broken shadow of its former-self. I am ready to make the galaxy shine once again, I am ready to meet him."

"I've told you many times, my friend," the old man smiled, "your fame will help our goal greatly. You will have a great role in the Empire."

"I am only seeking to unify this galaxy and bring peace, justice and security," Fel replied with a deep conviction.

"That's all I wanted to hear," and the Admiral pressed long series of buttons on the holodevice, and after five minutes, a long figure covered with rich clothes appeared on screen. Fel's eyes widened as he realised their ally was a well-known man inside the Senate : it was the Senator of the very influential world Citriuc IV, Sate Pestage !

"Greetings Tarkin," Pestage smiled on the screen. "And I see our brave hero has joined our cause."

"Lieutenant Fel has realised how doomed was the Republic, with Chancellor Skywalker as its leader," Tarkin smirked.

"Our allies are very pleased with your progress Tarkin," Pestage nodded. "But you must return to Coruscant immediately. You still have a powerful influence on the Senate, and your friendship with General Skywalker will be useful if Mandalore accepts our invitation."

"Have they tasked me the investigation?"

"You must convince the Senate that Mandalore and the Neutral Confederacy is a real threat that we shall eradicate," Pestage explained. "It is crucial."

"Do the Prophets have any information about the size of their fleet or army?" One of the officer with red hair asked with clear anger.

"The Prophets have powers that only Palpatine knew," Pestage replied, "but they have only seen a war coming."

"We act upon facts here, Pestage," Tarkin recalled.

"Well, feel free to remind them that when they land in your hangar," the Senator smirked evilly. "The _Havelon_ would return to its first mission."

"One of them is coming here?" The other officer that hadn't spoken interrupted in surprise.

"Yes, Commander Pellaeon," Pestage nodded again. "Is your crew trustworthy?"

"My fleet is made by men and women who share the same convictions," Tarkin affirmed. "And they know betrayal is punished by death."

"You better be certain," the influential man checked something behind him, and seemed to cover his holocommunicator, "or the Prophet will decimate your entire fleet. Until then, Commander Pellaeon will be in charge of the _Havelon._ Tarkin, see you on Coruscant." And Pestage's old face disappeared from the device, and light slowly returned in the room.

"Do not hesitate to kill the Prophet if he becomes … a bother," Tarkin told the now in charge commander. "And inform the hangar to prepare my shuttle for immediate departure."

"Yes, Admiral."

Tarkin squeezed Pellaeon's hand in respect and started to leave, yet stopped in front of Soontir Fel. "You are about to discover why we will be victorious my young friend. And I order you to stay focus. The man who will come is extremely dangerous, even for you. Try to stay alive."

Soontir saluted Tarkin again," Yes, Sir!"

"For the Empire," Tarkin smirked before leaving through the doors.

And the three officers still inside the communication center repeated in unison : "For the Empire !"

* * *

**Author Note : Many well known heores here, right? I wanted to put famous characters in that sequel from the beginning, cause I believe it will make you wanna read it even more. **

**As a first chapter, I am actually quite satisfied by the turn of the events, and I hoped Ceresta's descriptions was enough to make you imagine it, but do not worry, we will see it again. And I believed I need to present some of the antagonists of this fiction, though you haven't seen the real villains behind the scene.  
As you can see, there will be romance in this fiction again, though I believe Anteres is a bit young to write a proper romance in this fiction, but if you are all okay with this, I can easily write romance about Anteres and don't worry, there will be many Siriwan moments, and some with others that I can't yet tell ;)  
And please tell me what you think about Ferus being Anteres' master, or Ahsoka with Galen and all. You know critics are always welcomed for improvement :)**

**Next chapter : The Senate, the Old Guard and the New Jedi Order.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Friend or Foe ?

* * *

**Author : Happy New Year ! So sorry for the wait, I know it's been a whole month but I had to study and pass my finals, then it was already Christmas and everything. But I'm back, and I hope I'd be able to post more frequently from now. **

**As always, a huge thank you to all of my followers and reviewers : 2 chapters, 20 reviews, what can I ask more ? :)**

**Now, let's start with a nice, and rather long chapter !**

* * *

From the inside, a Star Defender, the brand new cruiser of the Jedi Order, wasn't very different from a Republic Venator. It has the same maze of corridors, the same reactor room, the bridge was also quite similar with the crew below a path reaching for the small windows. But from the outside, the Venator and the Defender were at most cousin. The Defender's shape was like a very sharp arrow, red reactors covering the back of the cruiser. On the dorsal side, thousands of domes had been built to improve every abilities of the ship, from the shield to its communication sensors, creating a large cityscape running from the nose to the bridge, on the last extremity of the starcruiser. The Jedi, and the people of Ceresta, and all of those who had helped in the construction of the now seven Star Defenders of the Jedi Order, had learnt their mistakes from the Clone Wars, and the command center was no longer a small yet easily spotted place in the bridge but in a now reclusive area, in a trench that only a Force-sensitive could try to detect. Despite the obvious intent of hiding the command center, the view from inside was as clear as in a Venator, as the engineers had the ingenuity to design large windows, all around the center, and not only in the front : the commanding crew had a nearly totally circular view of space between them, minus the large durasteel walls of the trench protecting the center. The bridge in itself was a simple extremely large rectangular block of steel, as long as a frigate, designed almost exactly as one of the dual tower bridge of the old Republic Star Cruiser. Another difference with those old ships was that the hangars of the Defender hadn't been placed on the upper level, just below two large doors in the hull like in the Venator, but two large hangars were found on each side on the huge ship, and another one had been built below, in the same way than the Star Destroyer of the Republic as Ferus recalled his many reports about the navy of Organa's Republic.  
He was in that last hangar, the larger one, filled with dozens of extremely modern and powerful starfighters that the Jedi had constructed, based on the schematics of their old Eta-2 Actis Interceptor. Now the Jedi starfighter was the Eta-5 Interceptor which possessed a pair of wing arrays similar to its predecessor, but had a ball shaped cockpit yet with that same segmented window in the front. It was powered by twin ion engines, giving it top-of-the-line speed and maneuverability, with a decent shield and, due to an amazing knowledge of the Cerestan, the ship was equipped with lightspeed. In one word, the Eta-5 Interceptor was the best starfighter in the galaxy, and when piloted by a Jedi, nothing could stop it.

And though Master Ferus Ollin appeared to stare at his light grey and green Interceptor, the little astromech droid R5-T7 knew by now that his master was meditating, seeing past the floor beneath his feet, past the hull of the Star Defender, reaching the Force for answers about the incoming and very near future, about his ability to train correctly his padawan and if he really deserved everything the Force had offered him.

"I still don't understand how much inspiring is your starfighter, Ferus," a male voice called behind him whose belong to one of the Jedi that had come with Obi-wan and Siri.

"Master Hcan," Ferus smiled warmly at his friend, "I thought you would be with Corran."

The human with brilliant blue eyes and black hair feigned to be hurt at the overly polite Jedi Knight in front of him. "Corran prefers the company of the other padawans right now, _Knight Ollin._"

But as soon as these last words escaped his mouth, he couldn't help but crack a laughter. Ferus was a very good friend since fourteen years, since his arrival on Ceresta with the Jedi Order. The former student of Siri Kenobi had been one of the few, if not the only one, to totally understand him as both of them had a darkness in their heart they tried to destroy. Though they had learnt to live with it, to almost accept it, the Knight and the member of the Jedi Council had always reassured each other, or asking things they couldn't say to Yoda or Obi-wan. Of course, every Jedi of the New Order respected them for their constant struggle to remain in the light, but only Ferus and Hcan could understand how dangerous they could be, though Anteres Kenobi seemed to be able to read perfectly their guilty hearts. But the boy was exceptional, so Hcan wasn't very surprised.

"I heard the padawans went to General Cody for tales about Coruscant," Ferus laughed too. "That man never rests."

"Well Cody is just like that," Hcan nodded, smiling. "He will always consider himself as a soldier doing his duty. He wouldn't stop working even if Master Obi-wan orders him." Seeing the smile fading on Ferus' lips, Hcan went on. "Do you think it's a trap?"

"Coruscant?" Ferus voiced, and as the Jedi Master nodded, he ran a hand on his dark hair, putting away his silver streak from his forehead. "I'm not certain, and the Force would not answer me. As Obi-wan recalled, we are traitors, forced into exile. We are not welcomed."

"Chancellor Skywalker was well known for her sympathy to the Jedi," Hcan sat on the Interceptor's wing, and laid his hands on his black robes. "At least she will be surprised."

Ferus grinned slowly, trying to remember the great and famous Senator Amidala who became one of the best Chancellors of the Republic. "During my many travels with Anteres, I learnt that Padmé is struggling to keep a certain order in the Senate. Our best chance is to talk to her alone."

"I didn't know you two knew that well each other," Hcan teased as he heard the beautiful name of the Chancellor. "Another thing you haven't told me, Ferus."

"Oh I'm sure she will be delight to recount my past life with you."

"Who is that she?" The voice of Shaak Ti echoed behind Ferus, and Hcan immediately rose to kiss his wife.

"Padmé Skywalker," Ferus replied with a gentle smile.

Shaak Ti's eyebrow rose as she stared at her husband and his friend, "A strong woman indeed. Her husband, on the contrary," she paused as she tried to read in Ferus' eyes, "might be a problem."

"That is why I will accompany the Prime Minister on Coruscant first," Ferus stated. "I've learnt to hide my Force presence perfectly, and though _he_ will detect that I'm Force-sensitive, he will never recognize me."

"Another trick you developed with Obi-wan's son, I presume?" Shaak Ti smiled kindly. "It will be most helpful. I understand why Obi-wan sends you first."

That was the plan. Ferus will protect the Prime Minister Tessin's shuttle with his interceptor, then they will have to defend Mandalore's in the Senate. And only when Tessin will be granted an audience with the Chancellor, the other Jedi would join them.

"The question is," Shaak Ti laid a hand on Ferus' shoulder, seriousness immediately marking her still young face, "are you ready to face _him_ alone?"

"If you don't take too long to land, Master Ti," Ferus teased, grinning with all his teeth, and entered his interceptor, waiting for his signal.

* * *

The Star Defender, _the Parangon_, which the Jedi took to travel from Ceresta to Coruscant, was obviously a large military starship, able to annilate any threat to the galaxy, but it could also be seen as the transport of the Jedi, with its dozens of training rooms for the younglings, and its many meditation room on each edge of the wide cruiser. Why did a battleship need such quarters? The answer had always been clear to Anteres Kenobi, as he passed the so many soldiers in the white armor, so similar to the Clonetrooper's Phase I in the first days of the Clone Wars. If the New Jedi Order had to leave Ceresta, just like they had run away from Coruscant, the Star Defenders had to provide everything a Jedi could require, including a place to think, to calm his mind and contemplate the galaxy through the Force. And today, more than ever, despite his only fifteen short years of life, Anteres understood the urge for her mother to ask the Force for guidance. Cody had told him how much difficult it would be for his family to return to that particular planet, considering that the clone, and former commander in the Republic Grand Army, was mentally preparing himself for the worst. The General hadn't voiced it, but 'worst' meant a battle between them, and Coruscant. Though Cody had assured everyone that the Star Defender had no match in the entire galaxy, Anteres had quickly figured that destroying the fleet over Coruscant would make them a threat to the Republic. It was something his father clearly didn't want, firstly for Mandalore, for Ceresta and also for the Republic. Their mission was to prevent war, not to create another one. The Forcesensitive beings of this galaxy had already done too much damage, it was time to repair them all.

Saluting the last clone in the dark long corridor with blue lights on the ground, the dark blond boy turned at the third door at his left, and entered the wide circular room, with the same small blue neon lights on the ground, and stared for a moment at her mother's figure in front of the rectangular windows, her eyes probably gazing at the emptiness of space.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Anteres called, walking towards her.

She turned slowly with a tender smile, remembering an old vision she had in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant about that moment as she watched him stop in front of her. How much she loved his blue-grey eyes, his dark blond short hair and his smile that looked so alike with Obi-wan's. There was no name to describe how much she loved Anteres, and Galen and Satele too. But right now, only Anteres had come to her. Galen was already on the bridge with his father and Ahsoka, as she detected their bright presence in the Force.

"Mom?" Anteres asked again.

"Yes I'm sorry Anteres, I was just thinking," Siri smiled again, caressing his left cheek. It still amazed her how the Force worked around her : she recalled Anteres being much younger than today in her previous vision. "So … Are you ready to see Coruscant?" Again, in her vision, Anteres had appeared far more excited than today.

"I'm not sure," her son replied, putting his hands behind his back. "Something terribly wrong emanates from our destination."

"I suppose Coruscant is still tainted by Darth Sidious' presence," Siri nodded, knowing that Anteres could detect darkness much easier than anyone except Obi-wan. "But there is nothing to worry about. We are here to protect you."

"And who will protect _you?"_ Anteres quickly added. When it came to protection of the ones he loved, Anteres was very much like his brother, Galen, yet less … overprotective. "And Ferus is probably the best in getting in trouble."

"That's probably something he learned from me," Siri winked as she laughed slightly.

"Still ..." Anteres' lips never formed a smile. "I've never seen any of you so tense. I feel like being compressed by powerful and large walls in the Force."

"The stakes are very high," Siri explained, "and if we do not act carefully, we might start another conflict like the Clone Wars. And returning to Coruscant brought us memories we all wanted to forget."

"Even the Jedi Temple?"

"Trust me," the mother smiled as she started to walk towards the corridor with her son, "Ceresta is far more beautiful, true heavens while Coruscant is only metal … cold and corrupted."

"Master Yoda told me I would meet someone very important for my future," Anteres confessed when they finally came inside one of the so many lifts of the Star Defender. "Is this about the Skywalker?"

"Did Yoda give you more details about this so-called important person?"

"Not important like Shira," her son replied, almost blushing, "but someday I will need his help as he will need mine."

"And what do _you_ see about this?" This time, the member of the Council was talking, not the mother of Anteres Kenobi. "As a Jedi."

The dark blond boy closed his eyes for a moment, checking once again in the Force, and then stated : "All I can see is a blond young man, and a red haired young woman standing in front of me. The man is rather short, with bright blue eyes, but I cannot clearly look at the woman, though she is definitely not Shira."

"Perhaps is it an older version of Shira?" She asked as they exited the elevator and headed for the bridge where Obi-wan and Ahsoka were talking.

"No, Mom," Anteres shook his head in deny, "She doesn't feel like Shira. The woman is tainted by a powerful darkness, yet the man keeps her in the light. I think they are in love, but that darkness may destroy both of them."

"If the Force wants you to see this, it can only mean you have a role to play in the future you are seeing," Siri sighed sadly. She knew deep down that one day, Anteres would have to be the same hero than his father, but she had hoped the Force would wait much longer.

"Most of all," the boy added before they parted away, as Anteres had to wait with the other padawans, "I have the feeling I'll meet the blond man very soon."

Seeing her son leaving her for another part of the bridge, Siri frowned, gazing at him for a moment. She knew Anteres' powers were beyond Obi-wan's, and though it had always really worried her, she would forever trust her son, no matter what. But now would he be exposed to half of the galaxy, his powers would make him a perfect prey for the Sith, wherever they were hiding, or if any of them had survived. Worse than that, someone could want to corrupt her son, winning probably the most powerful _weapon_ of this time. Both Anakin Skywalker and Anteres Kenobi were born, yet differently, from the Force, but her son had been trained since his birth, while Anakin was no longer training with Obi-wan. And with all the traveling Anteres did with his master, Ferus, Siri suspected her son had learned exceptional skills to survive or to complete a mission.

"Siri?" Ahsoka Tano repeated for the third time, grabbing one of her hands, worried. "Are you alright?"

The blonde Jedi Master hadn't realised the Togruta wasn't talking with Obi-wan anymore, and that she was standing in the middle of the bridge, motionlessly staring at the door that had hidden her son from her eyes.

"Yes," Siri answered, "I was just thinking about how strong Anteres was already. And his powers will keep improving until his death."

"Even Anakin had limits in the Force," Ahsoka recalled, "but not Anteres. He is in a strange way, a combination of Obi-wan, you and Anakin. I can easily sense your influence on his presence, on his mind and heart, while his Force signature is almost a copy of Obi-wan's. And yet, he seems to be directly guided by the Force itself, just like Anakin."

"What if Anteres falls like Anakin?"

"Anteres cannot fall," she smiled gently and honestly, "because he has his family to keep him in the light, to remind him how much destructive he can become. He perfectly understands that using the darkside would doom the galaxy and more. Galen is a bit like this too," she said about her padawan, Siri's other son. "He knows how much power he has, how dangerous he can be and that's why he always struggles to use all of his power."

"Both Anteres and Galen are aware of their destructive powers," Obi-wan stated, coming behind the two women. "They respected them without being afraid of them, as they know we are here for them."

"Ferus told me Anteres seems to have build barriers in the Force to prevent him to use all of his strength," Ahsoka announced, rubbing her chin. "Is such thing possible, Master?"

Obi-wan nodded, "I believe he learned it from me. When I came back in your present, I had to hide my full-power, to hide from Sidious. But because Anteres doesn't know the true extent of his power, perhaps he needs a restriction. If I can move cruisers with my power, I can assure you Anteres can tear a Star Defender in two if he wants to."

"Will Anakin see your son as a threat ?" Obi-wan's former padawan voiced, but then her eyes widened, everything becoming clear. "You sent Ferus first to stop Anakin if he had to!"

Both the Kenobi nodded gravely, but only Siri decided to speak. "Ferus knew both Anakin and Vader, and he has to confront him again. It's the test Master Yoda had talked about during the Council session."

"I suppose I'm here for the exact same reason," Knight Tano stared, almost betrayed, at her former master. "Obi-wan? You wanted me to face Anakin?"

"Would you have prefered staying on Ceresta, Ahsoka?" Obi-wan demanded gently. "Yes it is a test you must face, just like Ferus, and just like me. We must consider the possibility that Anakin may still act as our enemy."

"Act?" The female Togruta repeated, her large azure eyes widening again.

"When we left Coruscant, I came to visit one last time _Darth Vader_," the auburn Master of the Jedi Order started. "When I entered that room, I felt the suffocating darkness surrounding him, the demons ready to step out of the shadow and to destroy me. But there was still good in him, I was certain, so I only talked reason to me. I can assure that I left a broken _Anakin_, and not a hateful Sith."

"So Vader will not be the one down here," Ahsoka pointed the windows, allowing them to stare at the large ship still in lightspeed. "You are only questioning his allegiance."

"The Council is certain Anakin supports Padmé more than ever," the man nodded. "But Padmé is not a Chancellor like Palpatine, she will listen to the Senate. If they decided to arrest us, we will be forced to fight Anakin and the Republic."

"Anakin alone is no threat to us," Siri affirmed. "Ferus is more than capable to hold him, and Obi-wan has grown even more powerful than on Byss."

"And we have Galen and Anteres with us," Ahsoka grinned proudly, trying to think positively.

Of course Siri and Obi-wan decided to follow Ahsoka's good mood too : there was no point in trying to imagine every situation on Coruscant. Everything was settled, the Jedi were ready, now only the Force can help them.

"I better go with Galen now," Ahsoka added, always thinking about her responsibility as a master. "His presence at my side had always managed to calm my mind in that kind of situation," she laughed slightly as she looked at the parents of her padawan, "I can't imagine how hard it will be to let him become a Knight."

"He loves you like a sister, Ahsoka," Siri tilted her head as she smiled gently at the female Togruta, "and you are part of this family, Galen knows you will be here for him, even after his knighthood."

Tano nodded with another grin, and left the famous couple alone. Well almost alone, considering the number of the crew's members surrounding them, on the bridge.

"You think she will be fine?" Siri watched her husband returning in front of the windows. "Will _you _be fine?"

"I must be" Obi-wan's voice appeared amplified, once again, by the Force. "The stakes of our visit are to high to focus about our feelings concerning Anakin. We come to Coruscant as peacekeepers, not as soldiers."

"And yet," Siri came next to him, laying her head on his right shoulder, letting him smell her still perfectly blond hair, "you are bringing the greatest cruiser that had ever been built. We may appear … hostile."

"I thought you were the first to approve the construction of a powerful fleet to defend Ceresta," Obi-wan recalled, grabbing her waist with his right hand. "Having second thoughts my beautiful wife?"

"Absolutely not," the blonde Jedi Master grinned playfully, "we need to protect our homeland. And we need ships fast enough to scout the entire galaxy and find the weapon Dooku warned us about."

"But?"

"But we have disappeared for fourteen years, and our Order has never been so powerful," she added. "You alone could wipe the fleet above Coruscant, and according to Ferus and Anteres' many reports, your actions on Byss are now well known on that side of the galaxy."

"Only on that side?" Obi-wan teased, slowly turning her be in front of her.

"I am not very certain such tone should be used in front of the Chancellor," Siri raised an eyebrow, taking an assured step toward her husband, their faces so close yet so far. They simply stared at each other, just like a game when they were much younger. The goal was quite simple : who could hold the stare longer, the loser often ending up kissing the winner. Siri had always teased Obi-wan that way, and will forever continue. Especially when her husband couldn't resist more than five seconds. She smiled as she watched him rolled his eyes and brought his lips against her, with the same passion that was filling their hearts for nearly three decades.

Finally she opened her eyes again, and she found herself in front of a grinning Obi-wan, licking his lips. "Why do I have the impression that you prefer that game when we are not alone?" He said, his smile growing wider.

"Are you saying you married an exhibitionist?" She enjoyed seeing him blush way too much.

"No wonder why you gain a seat on the Council," Obi-wan took her gently in his arms as he heard the admiral of the cruiser telling they were nearly at Coruscant. "You have the answer to every question."

"I thought I am on the Council because you are in love with me!"

"Yes I am," Obi-wan nodded with one last tender smile before his eyes set on the cruiser's windows. It was the time : the _Paragon_ had to make a stop before reaching Coruscant's space, to let Prime Minister Tessin and Ferus arrive first. Immediately, Obi-wan noticed the cerestan shuttle, followed by a Eta-5 Interceptor, flying away from the Star Defender and disappeared in a blink. "I will always be in love with you."

And as always, Siri beamed as she heard those precious words that Obi-wan Kenobi only expressed for her. "So will I, Obi-wan," she stole one last and quick kiss on his moist lips. "So will I."

* * *

The Senate was particularly wild today, such chaos nearly made Admiral Tarkin remember the day Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi decided to end Palpatine's rule, forcing him into a fight with lightsabers and all of their powers on the rooftop of the Rotunda, under a storm of thunders. Today, no Jedi were present in the famous symbol of democracy, well, no official Jedi : Tarkin was aware, like every other man in the Republic that Anakin Skywalker had been expelled of the Order, and exiled on Coruscant as a punishment. Though Tarkin never understood how could being away from the hypocrite and power-hungry Jedi Council a punishment, but he never said a word. Skywalker appeared quite reluctant to talk about these events, right after the Dark War on Byss, so Tarkin decided to let it go. Not because he wasn't curious, he wanted to know what really happened to Palpatine, but because he needed Skywalker's friendship to remain unsuspected : his master plan couldn't be interrupted by the actions of the Old Guard. Freedom, justice, security and peace in the entire galaxy were at stake. And today, here, as Tarkin waited patiently for the Chancellor to welcome their special guest, proudly standing in the middle of a grey pod flying right in front of him. That guest was indeed not a Jedi, but he was as dangerous as one, silently scanning his surrounding in a gold mandalorian armor with a white small cape on his left shoulder partially hiding his jetpack : Boba Fett, _Manda'lore the Protector._ The admiral of the Republic knew that name perfectly, not only through the use of the Jango Fett's body for the old clones, but through history. And seeing that Fett in a shinning golden armor with his helmet still on his head, Tarkin couldn't help but remember his lessons of the past about a certain Cassus Fett, also wearing a gold mandalorian armor. And the two other mandalorians at his side were quite curious too : the one on the left was Bo-Katan Kryze, as Tarkin mentally noted that such woman was as dangerous as Fett, and the other on the right was a young boy, probably the same age as Leia's Skywalker who was standing next to her mother on the Chancellor's podium. And something powerful also emanated from the young boy with bright green eyes and fair hair, wearing the white armor of the Protectors of Mandalore, like Bo-Katan.

"Welcome _Manda'lore,_" Chancellor Skywalker started, bowing her head in respect, with a perfect pronunciation of the Fett's title. "We are most pleased and honored you have accepted to answer some of our questions."

"I may be young," Fett voiced what dozens of Senator had said behind his back, "but I will not be fooled. I know you have serious _accusation_s against the Neutral Confederacy, and Mandalore itself."

"You understand our concerns about your neutrality then," Padmé smiled gravely and motioned Tarkin to start with a quick wave of hand. "The Republic will not start another war, but we will do everything to prevent it."

"You are as wise as they said, Chancellor," Fett bowed his head in respect. "You are well respected in the Confederacy, Ma'am, only your fellow political friends haven't earned our trust." Almost threatening, Boba pointed Tarkin with a finger. "You may proceed Admiral. I will answer to all of your _concerns._"

"You became the head of Mandalore's government three years ago," Tarkin started, joining his hands behind his back, adopting a proud stature. "Right after Duchess Satine Kryze died. Is it correct ?"

"Duchess Satine was _murdered_, Admiral," Fett corrected with anger, and Padmé noted the same emotion on the boy and Bo-Katan's faces. "The citizen supported in a large majority the Protectors, so my rule had never been questioned."

"What about Kryze's pacifism?" Tarkin smirked, knowing that this subject was a dangerous one to bring with a mandalorian.

"The Protectors were created by Satine Kryze," Boba took off his helmet and hit his chest with pride. "I am merely following her wishes."

"So Satine Kryze wanted you to rule Mandalore after her?" Even hundred meters below, Anakin Skywalker, searching for any threat inside the Senate, hiding in the shadow, heard the disgust in Tarkin's voice. Though Padmé had ordered him to respect Mandalore, the Admiral was too selfish to think about anything else but his show.

"She wanted me to _protect _it."

"How generous of her, thinking about her people on the verge of death, but," Tarkin took a significant pause, "did she tell you how to do it?"

"I wasn't present when Satine Kryze passed away," grief and regrets marked the still young face of Boba at this moment, and Padmé nearly wanted to order Tarkin to stop. But the Republic needed to know where Mandalore stood today. Were they behind the so-called rebellion that the Old Guard had still failed to discover? Or were they simply protecting themselves like Fett was claiming again.

"How convenient ..."

"Enough!" The boy yelled, hitting the senatorial pod with both hands. "We will not tolerate any offense to Duchess Satine who brought back the glory on Mandalore. She died because you feared us, and you still do. That's why we are here. You want to know if our fleet was built to attack you. Rest easy, Admiral, we are not your ennemies!"

"Liam ..." Bo-Katan whispered gently, trying to calm the boy. "Do not lose your focus."

"No," Fett stopped the red-haired woman, "your son is right. Satine was the best ruler Mandalore has ever seen. I will not hear more offenses on her memories, am I clear Admiral?"

"Is it a threat?" Tarkin leaned forward, full of overconfidence.

"Admiral, cease this immediately," Padmé had to make him remember his place. "We are not here to criticise their choices that we understand perfectly. We are to talk about their new fleet."

But before she could add something, Leia discretely grabbed her mother's sleeve and made her lean closer. "The boy is Force-sensitive, Mom. And trained. He is the one we should watch over," Leia announced. "I've already warned Dad. He wants to question him as well."

"I apologize, Chancellor," Tarkin bowed in a feign respect. "Our Intelligence Agency has spotted several movements of Mandalore's fleet outside the Neutral Confederacy's space. Though none of my reports speak of any attack. It seems your ships are scouting the galaxy."

Fett slowly nodded, swallowing his exasperation as he heard the Republic had spied them. "Indeed we are, Admiral."

"Are you looking for someone or something?" Chancellor Skywalker interrupted. "Perhaps can we work together, this time, peacefully."

"Chancellor you can't be serious!" Senator Pestage's pod came at Fett's level. He appeared torn between surprise and disgust. "We can't work with those warriors. They would betray us if they have the possibility and the Neutral Confederacy had never voiced any suggestions about an alliance."

"The Neutral Confederacy was built for a commercial matter, Senator," Fett affirmed. "We are not enemies of the Republic. If we do trade wealth, why can't we work for the same goal ?"

"Commercial matter?" Pestage repeated. "With a fleet nearly as wide as ours? You see, my fellow senators? This man is trying to fool us!" This time the Senate chose to stand with Pestage against the Mandalorian.

"Who's the one fooling the other?" Bo-Katan decided this joke had longed enough. "You know everything about our armies and defenses. You have purposely violated the Act of Peace between the Republic and the Confederacy by spying us. This alone should be enough to start a war." She stared hatefully at Padmé, "You claimed you are controlling the peace? Start controlling your own side, Chancellor."

"Enough!" A loud voice, somehow echoing without any voice's amplification of the Senate, came from below, shutting every one inside the Rotunda. Suddenly, a small silver platform appeared next to the Chancellor's podium, carrying the founder of the Old Guard, General Anakin Skywalker. "This meeting wasn't organized to deepen our differences," he announced, looking straight at Tarkin. "We are simply trying to understand why Mandalore sent thousands of ships traveling in the galaxy, and where they are selling their mandalorian steel."

"Your authority is not recognized here, Skywalker," Pestage recalled angrily. "You may be in charge of security, you will not step into the Senate's business."

"I can assure, Senator," Anakin crossed his arms, keeping his calm, "this is a security matter."

"They let their weapons outside, they are not dangerous," Pestage added mockingly. "Now return to your work and let us continue."

"Your eyes can deceive you," Skywalker extended a hand toward the son of Bo-Katan, "this one is trained in the Jedi arts." He then turned to his wife with a sorry face and asked : "I recommend to end this session immediately, the Senate lacks objectivity today. We are all very stressed, I believe you will be more able to deal this problem in your Office."

"We support Skywalker's demand," Fett stated. He had planned to talk with the Chancellor alone anyway, because there were things he could only tell her.

"Chancellor," another senator, the same age than Fett, advanced on his pod, "I also think, as one of the representative of the Delegation of the Two Thousands, that a more private meeting would be wiser."

"I also agree with General Skywalker's decision, Senator Bonteri," Padmé nodded at the influential senator of Onderon. Lux Bonteri was brave, honest and faithful, and he reminded her of her youth. Padmé knew one day, Lux could be elected Chancellor. "If the Senates is majority in favor, I will handle this case alone, though I will gladly accept help of others senator of course."

"Let put it into a vote then," Lux said, after checking behind him at Senator Mothma, Senator Organa and his daughter Winter.

After a few minutes, Padmé stared at her holopad on her desk, and sighed in relief. At least the Senate had understood how tense was the situation : the Republic couldn't face Mandalore. Such conflict had repeatedly happened in the past, Padmé would never allow it again. But nearly seventy-five percent had agreed to Anakin's demand. So the Chancellor would be able to speak more freely with Boba Fett and his two friends, giving Anakin an opportunity to approach the Force-sensitive boy.

* * *

For the first time since months, Admiral Tarkin wasn't present aboard his flagship the _Havelon_, the famous and one of the first Star Destroyer surrounded by the largest fleet of the Republic watching over the dozens of threats upon the Core and the Outer Rim. And the absence of such man did have effects : the men were more relaxed, but not lazy. Quite the contrary, because under the leadership of Commander Pallaeon, the efficiency of the crew had never be so high.  
But that was until the Star Destroyer had arrived at Kuat, for a, officially, full check of the ship and a necessary improvement. Though all men and woman on the _Havelon_ was aware such mission was simply an excuse to return to Kuat, none of them, including Pallaeon knew who or what was awaiting them. They had followed Tarkin's orders, as instructed by their mysterious allies, and they were to bring a weapon aboard.

Soontir Fel, standing next to the Commander on the bridge, and staring at the large industrial complex filled with Star Destroyer under construction above Kuat, was certain Pallaeon had many reticences. Firstly because the Old Guard could easily discover that the ship needed no repair. Secondly because the weapon would be missing at Kuat Drive Yards, and then, putting the two and two together, Skywalker wouldn't last to understand Tarkin had betrayed the Republic. However, Fel was far more worried with the shuttle on its way to the main hangar, transporting one of the so-called Prophets that Tarkin had warned him about. And after Pallaeon's explanations, those people were adept of the Force, but not like the Old Guard. They were sorcerers of death, pain, and fear. They were not fighting with lightsabers, though Pallaeon told him he didn't meet every Prophet, but with lightnings, invisible force able to grab your throat, or throw you meters away. In one word, Soontir Fel was about to meet one of the deadliest being in this galaxy.

"Why does the Prophet come from the Drive Yards, Commander?" Fel asked respectfully.

"Kuat is also supporting our cause. He wants to bring the Empire _again_," Pallaeon voiced with irony, knowing that Palpatine's empire had last only hours before Obi-wan Kenobi came to arrest him. Nobody hold that Jedi responsible for the decline of the Republic. It was their job to stop Palpatine, a Sith Lord. But today was different, the galaxy needed a controlling political system, to prevent war, and end the misery. Deep down, Fel had hoped Kenobi would have decided to rule as an Emperor fourteen years ago. He had been very young, when the Jedi had acted against the Sith, so he understood now how much the Jedi had to be kept away from politics.

"I can understand that," Soontir nodded. "The Chancellor's decision to end the production of clones means a slowing production of starships, and as a finality, the end of Kuat's wealth."

"And then, with an Empire, the need of a powerful fleet is far greater, as the Emperor and his lineage should be protected," Pallaeon continued. "But meeting the Prophet here is far too dangerous. I don't understand. Why can't we have done that in Hutt space like usual?"

"Commander Pallaeon!" A young woman with black and white hair, dressed in the red uniform of Republic Intelligence Agency ran at the two officers on the bridge. "Admiral Tarkin has just informed us that the Senate's session has failed. Fett managed to obtain a private reunion with the Chancellor in her Office."

Pallaeon cursed. "Padmé Skywalker is way too soft. She won't stop the war with kind words and cups of tea."

"Thank you Captain Isard," Fel smiled gently as the woman left them.

The Commander sighed again, running a shaking hand on his now grey hairs. "Let's hope the Prophet doesn't kill us for that ..."

And after nodding at the captain at his right, they left the command center, taking the many corridors and elevators to reach the main hangar where the Lambda-class shuttle had landed, flanked by dozens of stormtroopers ready to kill the dangerous threat if it had to be done. As Pallaeon had predicted, when they reached the hangar, the ramp of the shuttle hadn't still gone down with the Prophet taking a significant time showing he was to be respected as their superior. That was something both Pallaeon and Tarkin would never accept, but for the time being, they needed them to bring back the Empire. Checking that his blaster was still at his belt, Pallaeon straightened his uniform and approached the shuttle with Lieutenant Fel behind him.

Finally, the usual hiss was heard as the ramp slowly came down, white hydrolic gaz escaping the thermal exhaust port on the ship, causing every member of the _Havelon_'s crew to straighten. The first thing Soontir managed to distinguish was a black small form, probably wrapped in robes, slowly walking towards them, flanked with two droids that Soontir would have never thought seeing again : claw-like feet, with sleem legs and arms yet very agile and obviously very accurate. But the most disturbing trait of these droids were their head. There was no other word to describe it : they were wearing the mask of the death.

Here, fourteen years after the defeat of the Separatist on Utapau, Soontir Fel was standing right in front of two darker General Grievous-like droids ! The resemblance was perfect, with those yellow eyes yet there wasn't any trace a biological organs. Grievous had been a cyborg, these two were real droids.

"Greetings Supreme Prophet Kadann," Pallaeon welcomed with a bow the diminutive being protected by the two tall droids.

The one called Kadann was in fact a human dwarf, with a thick grey beard, modestly dressed with a black star-covered robe, as Soontir watched him stop in front of him, forcing the lieutenant to mimic the commander in a fake bow.

"So you are the hero of the Republic," Kadann mocked with a sly grin, "the pilot who manages to best most of the Old Guard's members in space."

"I never asked for recognition, Sir," Fel replied, holding the gaze of the dwarf.

"Good!" The Prophet said in a dark yet gentle voice, "Modesty is a rare quality today. I'm very pleased to have you on our side, Lieutenant Fel."

"Thank you Sir."

"So," the dwarf was still gazing at Soontir, "what does my weapon inspire you?" He pointed one of Grievous' copy behind him.

"They are terrific," Fel honestly confessed, "though I never thought we would need such _weapon._ Our fleet is the largest of the Republic, and our men are the best and most loyalist." He paused, taking a long breath, "unless those droids were merely built for your protection."

The short man in robes nodded slowly, a satisfied smile forming on his lips, "Exactely Lieutenant. I do agree your stormtroopers are the elite of this Republic army, but how long can they survive against a member of the Old Guard?" Kadann shook his head before Soontir could reply. "They cannot. A guardian is well trained, dodging and deflecting lasers are as easy as breathing. We need something to hold them. These droids had been filled with all the data of Grievous' computer, and built secretly here at Kuat."

"How many are already built, my Lord?" Pallaeon asked, walking around the droids to examine them.

"Only ten for the moment, Commander," the dwarf informed, "but they are as deadly as Grievous."

"This is more than enough," Soontir couldn't believe the Prophets build such destructive droids, and what if they couldn't control them? "The Republic will fall in a day."

"There is a _detail_ you are forgotten, my young friend," Kadann closed his eyes, and the lieutenant braced himself for a punishment, but the Prophet simply smiled. A kind and courteous grin that reminded the one of Palpaltine. "The Old Guard isn't a real threat to our cause, though Anakin Skywalker and his children are extremely powerful, I can deal with them. Are you aware of the Force, Lieutenant ?"

"I believe in the Force, though I cannot understand it."

"Then you must know that we can distinguish two sides in the Force, one called the light and the other the dark. The Old Guard are fighting for the light while we, the Prophets, are serving the darkside. In that way, there is a certain balance between each side because one cannot exist without the other," Kadann explained. "But the Old Guard is much weaker than us, so there is another group we must add in this war. An entire army of formidable and wise warriors who left this galaxy."

"The Jedi are exiled," Pallaeon recalled, "they will not come back."

"Are they really?" Kadann grinned. "You were present that day, Commander. Remember who force the Jedi to flee away."

"Bail Organa," Soontir replied, recalling the history he learnt at the Academy.

"A well known friend of Obi-wan Kenobi," Kadann opened his hands to state the truth. "The Jedi were not forced, they decided to leave us. But they were always watching us. Right now, at this moment, they are about to land on Coruscant ..."

* * *

It was the first time, Boba Fett now _Manda'lore the Protector_ was officially invited in the Office of the Chancellor of the Republic, and surprise would have marked his face if he hadn't been trained by his father to control his emotions. He had been told that before Organa, the Office was made of grey steel and rich red carpets on the ground, creating a dark atmosphere in the room that was the theater of Palpatine's evil plans for the galaxy. When Organa took the seat of Palpatine, this famous room had been decorated with a warm alderann blue, the carpets were replaced by a white marble but once again, the new Chancellor had transformed this office into her own. Though Fett noted the evident influence of Naboo arts with the statues and the paintings on the wall, he had the impression to stare at a perfect copy of the Jedi Council's chamber, as far as he could remember the old holos, with the orange seats, a breathtaking mosaic on the ground and a warm sandy colored walls all around. One thing had remind was the large black desk in front of Chancellor Skywalker, carefully studying the Mandalorian, next to her large white seat.

And to be honest, Fett felt almost welcomed in that Office, despite the obvious presence of security around him : General Skywalker and his son were present, at each side of the desk, Leia Skywalker had decided to stand against the wall holding the transparisteel window, and four Red Guards were behind them, protecting the two exits of this room. There were also others influential senators still present, Bail Organa and his daughter, Mon Mothma and Lux Bonteri, those known as the Chancellor's most trusted friends and advisors.

"I'm sorry you had to hear Senator Pestage's speech, _Manda'lore,_" Padmé sighed, sitting on her seat, exhausted yet relief to have left the Senate.

"A brilliant speech nonetheless, Chancellor," Boba nodded gravely, "and he has voiced ideas that many senators share with him, I'm afraid."

"So the Neutral Confederacy is well aware of the Senate's tendency to create another conflict," Padmé held Fett's gaze for a moment. "The Republic is getting poorer and poorer as we are paying our debts to the devastated worlds from the Clone Wars. Some senators see a way to restore the Republic's wealth with a war."

"That idea is also shared with many of my allies, Chancellor", the son of Jango informed, slightly watching Anakin Skywalker's reaction. "I may still be the leader of the Confederacy, I won't be able to hold them off forever. And neither will you. Your leadership is more and more criticized, many senators stand against you."

"I will not let this galaxy start another war," Padmé assured. "The Clone Wars, in a way, started because of my family. I will not let it happen again."

Boba grinned, "It seems you and I agree more than with our own allies."

Padmé smiled when she understood the Mandalorian was offering his help, "But I alone can't do anything. The Senate is more and more behind senators like Sate Pestage, I don't how long I will remain in this Office."

"My hands are tied," Fett stated. "If I offer you ships, the Senate will see it as a coup's tentative, and the Neutral Confederacy might see it as betrayal."

"I thought your scouting expeditions in the galaxy was ordered by Mandalore only," Bail Organa stepped into the conversation, a worried look marking his now aging face. "Can't you help us with those ships?"

"I cannot for the reasons I said," Fett shook his head, "but if you told me why you requested my help, I can perhaps try to convince the Confederacy's council."

"I'm certain you already know, Fett," Bonteri raised a curious eyebrow. "There is a group of rebels within the Republic."

"This is only rumors, Senator," Bo-Katan added. "We still haven't any proof about this group, nor we have any ideas of what they want. But as _Manda'lore_ explained, we cannot help you, otherwise, it will be war."

"What do you see, Anakin?" Padmé turned to her silent husband at her left.

The leader of the Old Guard inhaled slowly as he stared at every person present in the room, with saddened eyes. "I cannot see anything. The future is clouded, an opac fog prevents me from helping you. The Force is mysteriously secret, I'm sorry."

"What does that mean?" Bail came closer, always preoccupied by the Force, and the visions it could offer them. During his whole leadership as the Chancellor, he had many times asked the Force's guidance by keeping Anakin at his side.

"That someone or something keeps me in the dark," Anakin informed, laying his eyes on Bo-Katan's son. "What do you see, my young friend?"

The blond boy's eyes closed for a moment, immersing his mind in the Force, and losing the so simple notion of time, then, his bright green eyes opened wide instantly. "There is someone!"

Immediately, on Padmé's desk, a small blue holorepresentation of Sabé, her former handmaiden, appeared, "_Chancellor, there is a man here requesting an audience with you. I told him to wait but-_" and before she could finish her sentence, the Office's large doors let a tall yet slim man entered.

He was dressed with yellow large robes, with solid shoulders' plate as protection, and a brilliant collar made of white jewels, that he also had on his fingers. He had a pale face, with smart green eyes and a warm smile, showing all of his perfect teeth. Padmé understood immediately that the man was powerful and influential.

"But I was too excited to meet you, Chancellor Skywalker," the man simply finished for Sabé. "Coruscant is simply fabulous!"

In a swift move, the four Red Guards jumped at him, their electropikes ignited and held at the man in yellow's throat, forbidding him to go further.

"I don't know who you are," Anakin walked toward him, threatening and ready to grab his lightsaber, but the guardian decided to give the man a chance. "But you will stop right here. How did you pass security?" He tried to hide his fears, as he was aware the man had managed to fool two guardians posted outside, or perhaps kill them.

"Security?" The tall man repeated with a laugh. "That's right," he laughed again, but turned to talk behind him, "how did we pass security, my friend?"

One second later, a man wrapped in tight black and brown robes, with a hood covering all of face but his thin mouth and his chin, came out of the shadow, holding the unconscious bodies of the two guardians on his shoulders, only to slowly and carefully put them on the ground. The Red Guards didn't hesitate a moment, they charged the mysterious threat all together, but much to Anakin's surprise, they all fell in an instant : the man had overcome four guards with his barehands ! And though Skywalker detected a slight touch of the Force in this man, he was certain he couldn't be strong enough in the Force to accomplish such act.

"I guess just like that," the man in yellow set his eyes on Anakin again, with the same joyful smile on his lips.

A blue blade came out of life from Anakin's right hand to the man's throat, "Who are you?"

"That's very rude of you, Skywalker," he replied. "Or should I call you … _Lord Vader?_"

Anakin in instinct jumped away from the two dangerous man, and came to protect Padmé, his children, the Mandalorian and the other senators, while he didn't take his eyes off of the man in black. "I don't how you came to obtain such information but you can't win. There are legions of stormtroopers that will soon enter this room."

"_Chancellor,_" a stormtrooper with blue stripes appeared on the desk of the Office, "_A massive ship has just come out of hyperspace. They are not responding to any communications, and there is a high risk the ship alone can wipe out our fleet. Shall we attack first?_"

"If you want to _win_, Skywalker," the man in yellow was no longer friendly, "I suggest strongly to let me speak freely. I am not the Republic's ally, but I am certainly not your enemy."

"Your acts tend to prove the other," Padmé voiced loudly, coming next to her husband, refusing to be threatened by a stranger. "Who are you?"

"He is Prime Minister Tessin of Ceresta," Boba replied for him, walking between the two groups. "He is the one who saved Mandalore from the Kiliks three years ago."

"It's good to see you again, Boba," Tessin bowed with a fatherly smile. "I am here to offer the help Mandalore cannot provide. I am aware of the rebellion, and I have the strong intent to stop them, whatever their plan is."

Anakin deactivated his blade, sensing the truth in Tessin's words : he was indeed not their friends, and he could destroy Coruscant's navy with the ship he was seeing in holo on the desk. But at least, he was honest, and Padmé would have to treat carefully with him.

"I suppose you are counting on the ship on orbit?"

Tessin laughed again, returning a lightened mood, "Oh no General. I can assure the ship is nothing compare to my friend." He pointed the man in black, still standing immobile in the middle of the red guards. "I'm curious you haven't recognized him yet."

The man in black nodded and advanced toward Padmé, stopping next to Anakin and drew his hood back on his shoulders, "It's a pleasure seeing you again, Padmé."

"Ferus?" Both the Skywalker exclaimed, staring at his grey hair, his scares racing on his face. But Ferus Ollin appeared younger than them. He looked almost like he was before disappearing from Coruscant.

"Hello Anakin," Ferus grinned, putting a firm on the man's shoulder. "I'm sorry for the Guards, but I had too. They could have recognized me, and we wouldn't have been able to come here."

"Ferus," Padmé rushed toward him, grabbing his free hand, relieved to see her friend, and former protector, alive and apparently stronger than ever. "Where have you been?"

"Ceresta of course" Ollin laughed with Tessin. "Though we cannot tell you the location of our home."

"Why?" Anakin asked, suspicions no longer present in his heart. He knew he was in front of a friend. "There is nothing to fear about here."

"Indeed, Anakin, indeed," Ferus nodded. "And you don't know how relieved I am to stand in front of Anakin Skywalker. I nearly lost my disguise when I saw you jump away in defense instead of attack the Prime Minister. You have changed... a lot."

"But you haven't," Padmé declared. "You are exactly the same. You even look happier."

"You can thank Aayla for that," the Jedi's lips formed a wide and proud smile.

"Is she here, too?" Anakin couldn't believe he was speaking with a Jedi Knight, after fourteen years.

"She stayed on Ceresta with the others," Ferus informed, "with the New Jedi Order."

"Wait ..." Bonteri's surprise was easily detected, "so you have all survived and grown stronger?"

"I think that something you can ask to Ahsoka Tano," Tessin informed, taking three steps on the left to clear the view from the opening doors behind him.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin and Lux backed away. Have they heard correctly ?

Soon, nine , forms, dressed with long robes with different colours hiding their bodies and faces, entered the Chancellor's Office, in an almost ceremonial way. And even a non-Force-sensitive could detect the power emanating from all of them, even the smaller ones that were probably children, leading the way. Only of one them, with a sleeveless robe, seemed to be slower and more distant than the others.

"Welcome back , my Jedi friends," Tessin announced, knowing the effect of the planet on all of their hearts.

On the otherside, Anakin's mouth was left opened, unable to determine if he was simply dreaming, as he distinguished two female Togrutas in the group : their tall lekkus creating a different shadow than the others, probably humans.

"You overdid it, Master," one of the children voiced, revealing his face with dark blond hair, and grey-blue eyes that Anakin couldn't mistake as he knew them way too much. How could he forget them? How could he not remember the disappointment and the slight anger in those eyes when he had stared at them for the last time, fourteen years ago?

All of the Jedi, except the one with the sleeveless robes, followed the boy, pulling off their hood and came closer to the senators. Every person on the Republic's side couldn't mistake the Jedi for anyone else, as they looked exactely the same, though one of them, with brilliant blue eyes and mid long black hair was still a stranger for all of them. But how could they not recognize Master Shaak Ti, Siri Tachi, and Ahsoka Tano? For a long moment, all of they could only stare at them, studying their delicate new clothes that was so different from their usual tunic when they were on Coruscant. Shaak Ti was still wearing a long battle dress but grey now, and she had stunning silver decorcations on her sleeves. Siri had now chosen an Alderian-like white robe, showing her shoulders and part of her ribs, making her look even more tanned than she was already, and Anakin noticed the curved hilt hat belonged to Count Dooku hanging at her belt.

Ahsoka had kept her dark red outfit, yet it had been improved with black protection on her wrists, and from her belt felt two long pieces of white rich silk, giving the impression that she, too, was wearing a long dress over her legs.

"Master Tachi is that you?" Bail rushed at her, examining her face that had remained so young, while he had aged so much over these fourteen years.

"It's Master _Kenobi_, now, Bail," Siri winked as she shook Bail's hand. "I've watched your years as Chancellor with great interest and proud."

"And where is your husband then?" Bail pressed on, coming closer again, hoping to meet with his old and extermely powerful man. "We need our must trusted, powerful and wisest leader in such time."

"Trusted is not the term I would use, Senator," the one with the sleeveless robes said, his gentle voice surprisingly echoed inside the Office, and Anakin didn't last to figure who was the man speaking.

Every other Jedi stepped away, offering a way toward Padmé and Anakin, allowing that man to walk slowly forward, gently touching Siri's shoulders as he passed next to her and laid a hand on the face of the boy who had spoken. He stopped when he came at their level, a kind smile forming on his lips surrounded by an auburn well trimmed beard, and then, Obi-wan Kenobi revealed himself.

"Master!" Anakin's surprise had defintely reached its climax.

"Hello Anakin," the auburn Jedi beamed in front of the Skywalker's couple. "You look terrible."

"You look even younger than when you left us," Padmé stated, shock also marking her delicate face. "How is this possible?"

"Our new world works in mysterious way," Ahsoka informed, her eyes still locked on Anakin.

"You all felt stronger in the Force too," the Chosen One added. "It's amazing."

"You seemed to have grown stronger too, Skywalker" Shaak Ti pointed out. "You shine brighter, and purer. I guess Master Obi-wan's decision to let you live was the right one."

"Thank you, Shaak Ti" Obi-wan replied dryly, turning back to the Togruta Jedi Master. "But she's right. Your children have in a way exorcised the darkness around you."

"Master," the man with blue eyes and black hair interrupted. "I'm sorry but we came here for specific reasons. I'm sure you can discuss about the past later."

"Anakin," Obi-wan extended a hand toward the bold man, "meet my former student Master Hcan Ti, member of the New Jedi Council and, as you probably understood, husband of Master Shaak Ti. We found him on Byss, and he joined us. He has clear lacks of diplomacy, but he is strong and honest. And most of all, he is almost always right."

"Why are you here then, Obi-wan?" Padmé asked, knowing that the Jedi were the allied of the Prime Minister dressed in yellow.

"To help you find the rebellion," the Jedi Master said. "The Jedi Order is not only the Republic ally, we will do everything to prevent another war to tear appart this galaxy. And we are also hear to assure you Mandalore is not a threat to you. The mandalorian steel was forged for our ships, like the one you are currently seeing on your desk. They are not building an army, at least not for the Neutral Confederacy."

"What about the recent adhesion of Rothana Engineering to the Confederacy?" Lux Bonteri recalled. "They have lost the monopole for the Republic's army. They might see profits in joining Mandalore and their allies."

"Father," one of the boy with very short black hair and brown eyes came next to Obi-wan, "the Senator is right. We should investigate about this."

"You are Obi-wan and Siri's son?" Padmé tilted her head in amazement. He didn't look at all like his parents.

"I'm Galen Kenobi," he nodded. "And Anteres came too."

Both the Skywalker watched the grey-blue eyed boy, a perfect mix of Siri and Obi-wan, advanced toward them. They had known the boy as an infant, now he was a trained padawan, obviously more powerful than Luke and Leia combined.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Anteres", Padmé greeted warmly. "I'm not certain you remembered us, but we have met years ago."

"I do remember," Anteres informed, looking straight in Anakin's eyes, almost wary. "I remember your touch in the Force."

The leader of the Old Guard raised an eyebrow, curiosity rising as he allowed himself to contemplate the boy through the Force : he found himself standing above a calm endless ocean with maelstroms and storm far away from him. He never felt like this, even Obi-wan or himself hadn't such connexion with the Force. Anakin was more an endless, dry and unpredictable desert. The boy was in perfect control, with powerful streams keeping the storms away from its inner core. And the Chosen One asked himself, just for a moment, if Anteres wasn't the new Chosen-One, as the first one had failed to bring the balance in the Force.

"No he's not a Chosen One," Ferus had detected the worries in Anakin's mind. "My padawan is, to put in simple, a nexus of the Force. He has no destiny such as yours, making him even more dangerous than you, Anakin."

"I wanted him to meet you," Obi-wan stated. "Because only you two can completely understand each other. I may have stupendous powers," he recalled before Anakin did. "My birth does not involve the Force so much."

"You can go with Anakin, oh Master of the Order," Siri teased. "We will fulfil the details of our intervention with the senators and Padmé."

"We will talk later, Master," Ahsoka reassured Anakin with a gentle nod as she walked toward Lux Bonteri.

* * *

An hour later, two robed figure were still slowly and peacefully walking on the red carpets on the Executive's buildings floor next to its so many decks. Though they were merely exchanging experiences, thoughts and feelings about the last fourteen years they had passed away from each other, anyone could understand that the two men were simply enjoying the company of the other. But only the eldest would detect the change in their behaviour : they had been teacher and student, friends even brothers, then enemies. Today, the scars of the past were still present, yet so much easier to forget, or so it seemed.

"Master, I'm sorry," Anakin said for the fourth time in this conversation.

"I'm not your Master anymore Anakin, you have the right to call me by my name," and Obi-wan gently reminded again.

"You are the Master of the Order now," Skywalker recalled, "and you will forever be my master. I have always needed your guidance, and with you away, I tried to honour your memory when I trained the others."

"I'm very impressed," the auburn man started, "the Old Guard is extraordinary, and they seemed to respect you very much. You have grown patient, and wise, and nothing couldn't satisfy more."

"I had to. I'm a father now," Anakin grinned. "I can't rush into dangers anymore."

"Careful Anakin," Obi-wan's eyes sparked in amusement, "I will believe you learnt Soresu."

"I did, Master," the other immediately replied, his smile widened. "The Old Guard represents the protectors of the Senate. We do not lead armies to war."

"I know. Ferus and Anteres made several reports about your group," the Master of Order nodded. "You are following the way of the Force, and your destiny. Your place is here, on Coruscant with Padmé."

"What about Luke and Leia? Shouldn't they receive a proper training with real Jedi?"

"They have you, and this is more than enough."

"I was reluctant to train them," Anakin confessed. "I was afraid I would taint their innocence with my own darkness. And training with their dad won't help them with the rule of attachment. They would disobey direct orders to save me or Padmé."

"They remind me of someone," Obi-wan elbowed his former padawan. "You worry too much. They will become great persons, I promise you."

"What about your sons?"

"Siri and I also have a daughter, Satele," Kenobi smiled proudly. "She's just like Siri, a little more distant than her brothers, but she has the purest heart. Galen is overly protective, but he would never put his family before his duty. Ahsoka trains him very well."

Anakin was glad to hear her apprentice was now a master, "You finished her training, didn't you?"

"She asked me too," the Jedi nodded. "Though there wasn't much she could learn from me, we knew each other well enough to work together. She is one of our best Jedi Knight, you can be proud of her."

"I am," the other assured. "I only wish she can forgive me."

"Can you forgive yourself first?"

Anakin turned his face away from his friend and become for a moment before he went on. "No, I can't. I still see the faces of the ones I killed, their screams, the war on Byss, the duel with Ferus and your powers against mine. I still feel guilty."

"The guilt will never leave you, I'm afraid," Obi-wan laid a comforting on Anakin's shoulder. "But you have learnt from your mistake. If you don't forgive yourself, then you will doom your soul into darkness."

"That's why you brought Anteres, right?" Anakin asked. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have exposed your greatest Jedi today. You would have kept him safe on Ceresta. But you know he can help me."

"Anteres knows how much destructive he can be, Obi-wan explained. "Only you can understand such feeling. I was always in control of my strength, but both you don't. At least you are now, but Anteres is still learning. You can help him, and he can show you the path of your own forgiveness."

"His presence in the Force is mesmerizing," Anakin confessed. "I remember feeling like this on Mortis, with the embodiments of the Force. Can Anteres be a Force-wielder?"

"You mean like the Son and the Daughter?" Obi-wan never thought about that. How could he have? Anteres was his son, a still young human who barely understand his future role in the galaxy. Accepting the fact that Anteres could be an embodiment of the Force was the thought of a fool. And yet, wasn't Obi-wan the champion of the Force, the hero brought back with powers beyond imagination to destroy the darkness? What would be the child of the Knight of the Force and a Jedi Master?

"I mean like the Father," Anakin corrected. "He is above the limitation of the two sides of the Force. Surely you have felt the unbreakable walls keeping away the chaos in his soul. Your son simply cannot fall."

"Yoda agrees with you, but Anteres doesn't have to fall to destroy the galaxy."

"Anteres is nothing like me, Obi-wan. He is the paragon of the Force, the guiding light that the Jedi were waiting for. The galaxy doesn't need the Chosen One, it needs someone like you, someone like your son."

* * *

On the other side of the building where hundreds of ships were landing at every hours of the day on Coruscant, Senator Lux Bonteri had followed Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano for a walk, where he, honestly on purpose, couldn't have gazed at anything but the Togruta next to him. How many times had he wondered where had she disappeared? How many times had he dreamt about her?  
He had dedicated his life to his work, to honour her memory in bringing peace and ending the so many conflicts inside the Republic. He had done all of it for her, because he had been ashamed to have let her leave without him. If he had known everything, Lux would have follow her to this Ceresta. Was it too late now?

"You are thinking loudly Lux," Ahsoka stopped, facing him as she grinned. Was she making fun of him ?

"I never thought Jedi would deliberatly read people's mind."

"I only heard your last question," the Togruta informed. "And to answer it, I am the one being late today."

"What do you mean?" the Senator stepped away, quite confused by her words.

"I should have told you where I was going," Ahsoka said. "Though you knew the Jedi Order was forced to exile, I should have come personally to you. To make you forget me."

"Why would you do such thing?"

"You refused many proposal Lux," she said. "You didn't see me, but I have always kept an eye on you. You feel guilty because you believed you are responsible for our exile. This is wrong. Master Obi-wan and the Council had already decided to leave Coruscant for a safer place. We only used you. So I am the one being sorry, because I knew it all along."

"If you had stayed, the Senate would have condemned the Order," Lux informed gravely. "You were too powerful and so very feared by many senators."

"This hasn't changed, has it?"

"In majority, the Senate had realised the importance of the Jedi Order for the Republic. That's why we agreed on the creation of Skywalker's Old Guard. I believe if you find and arrest the rebel group, you will be more than welcome to come back here."

"We won't come back Lux," Ahsoka looked away, "Ceresta is too perfect. There we can provide the safest world for our padawans, and the Force flows so strongly that Coruscant seems a dead planet to me."

"I felt the same until today," the senator agreed, yet his right hand came to gently grab her chin, forcing her to stare at him. "I can finally see you again, talk to you and touch you. I've missed you Ahsoka. And it saddens me to know you will soon return to your secret world."

"We don't have to be separate anymore," Ahsoka came closer, slipping her fingers into his.

"How would I be allowed to go to Ceresta? Why me?"

"Because," the Togruta's face was now inches away from Lux's, "Jedi are allowed to love now. They can marry and have their own family."

He didn't want any longer, his free hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips against his, sealing the gap between them and preventing them to breathe. But he didn't care anymore, because, in his own reality, he was breathing for the first time since very long years.

"Is that a proposal, Knight Tano?" He teased when their lips parted away, both of them gasping for air, their senses totally twisted by their desires.

"Haven't you wait fourteen years for this, Senator?" She replied, her tongue licking his lips.

"I have waited fourteen years to love you."

"I love you too, Lux," she said blushing, "I love you too."

* * *

**Author : I wanted to do this romance for such a looooong time, I'm finally happy to bring Ahsoka and Lux together. **

**I know this chapter is a lot of talks, I had the intention to describe this reunion in a whole chapter because of its importance. And of course, I wanted to give you a preview of what the Republic is going to face haha. Don't worry, I still have two big surprises for you.**

**Next chapter : We will learn more about the son of Bo-Katan, then the Jedi would start investigating in the galaxy, starting with the Rothana Engineering. **

**I will post it as soon as possible, until then, may the Force be with you :)**


End file.
